


Painkillers

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Crush, F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Superpowered Reader, i really don't know how to do tags, mcu - Freeform, wanda x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: You are testing a new painkiller on yourself for those with a high metabolism and accidentally end up admitting your feelings for Wanda.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Painkillers

It all started when Steve got shot on a mission. You, as the resident medic, sewed him up and tried to give him some painkillers but his higher-than-average metabolism got in the way. And when you got hurt the following week, you ran into the same problem. 

And that was how you got in to the mess you were in now. 

You decided to develop some painkillers that worked for those with a higher metabolism. There were quite a few members of the team who would benefit from a creation like that and you figured you’d give it a go. You ran a few simulations on couple different possibilities before you decided on the one that seem the most likely to work. And you made the expert mistake of deciding to test it on yourself. 

Of course, in order to test if it actually worked, you’d have to get hurt. You waited for a mission to come along and purposefully made a series of reckless mistakes. You ended up with a knife wound and when you arrived back at the Avengers Compound, you stitched yourself up and pulled the dose of painkiller that you’d set aside for testing out of the fridge in the lab and downed the liquid quickly. You headed up to your room and waited for it to kick in, if it would. You were not prepared for your crush, Wanda, to appear.

“Hey, I saw you got hurt on the mission, you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” you were starting to feel a little woozy. 

“Are you sure? you look like you’re about to pass out.” 

“No, no, I’m fine,” you walked over to your bed and you couldn’t help but wobble a little in your steps. You sat down and closed your eyes for a second, trying to blink the dizziness away. It didn’t work. 

“You’re most definitely not fine,” Wanda exclaimed. 

“I’m fine!” you tried. 

“Nope, and don’t lie to me. What happened?” 

“I’m just...I’m just trying out this new painkiller that I’m trying to develop for the people on the team who have higher metabolisms than the average human being and I think that I…” you were trying to string the words together without slurring them to no avail “I think that I got the dosage wrong,” you could hear Wanda’s soft laugh next to you as she sat down on the bed. You loved her laugh. 

“Of course, you did. Only you, (Y/N), would be crazy enough to try an untested painkiller on yourself,”she kept laughing. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh?” The words came out of your mouth before you could stop them. Oh, how you would regret this later. 

“No, no you have not,” she smirked. 

“And your smile...and your hair...and…” The words kept coming and at this point, you didn’t know how to stop them from spilling out of your mouth, “You’re just so perfect.” 

Wanda laughed again, “I like you hopped up on painkillers, you’re much more open.” 

“I don’t like me on painkillers,” you responded, “I can’t shut up.” 

“I think it’s great,” she held back a giggle, “you never talk this much, especially to me.” 

“Well, that’s because you make me nervous,” You said without a second thought and Wanda didn’t miss the shocked expression that fell upon your face in the wake of your statement. 

“I make you nervous?” 

“Very.” 

“And why exactly do I make you nervous?” She asked, enjoyment evident in her voice. 

“A lot of reasons,” you slurred.

“Like…?” 

“You’re just so great and I’m just so afraid of messing up and embarrassing myself in front of you and I-” 

“(Y/N), do you have a crush on me?” Wanda cut you off and you could practically hear her curiosity. 

At this moment, you used everything in your power to try and stop yourself from telling the truth. And you didn’t but it was definitely not convincing:

“No…” you trailed off.

“You totally do.” Wanda was laughing now. “You likeeee me.”

“I said I didn’t!” 

“But you were lying.” 

“I wasn’t!” 

“If you’re going to lie, you have to at least be convincing, and you were not.” 

“I do not-” 

“Don’t try to hide it,” She giggled. 

“Fine, I admit, I may have feelings for you,” you grumbled. 

“I knew it!” She looked at you, “And now you, my dear, are going to bed.” 

“No, but I-” 

“Your body is trying to recover from an injury and you took way too many painkillers, you need to get some sleep and we’re going to have a chat in the morning when you’re feeling just a bit more like yourself.” 

You didn’t try to argue with her anymore after that and you even let her tuck you into your bed before she left, turning off the light behind her. 

And you went to sleep easily despite what you revealed to Wanda. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

You woke up the next morning feeling more well-rested than normal. When you rolled over to check the time, it took you a moment to comprehend the fact that it was midafternoon. As soon as you did, you bolted out of bed. How could you have slept this long? You trekked downstairs sleepily. 

“Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence,” Tony exclaimed from his seat on the couch. 

“Well, look who decided to be an ass.” You returned tiredly. 

You poured yourself a bowl of cereal and claimed an empty barstool. The events of last night were still a little hazy but with every moment you were awake, they got a bit clearer. And a bit more painful. Soon, the only thought echoing in your mind was that Wanda knows you like her. She knows. You finished your breakfast quickly and retreated to your room before she could appear, your panic escalating. When you reached your room, you locked the door and decided to take a shower in the hope it would calm you down a little. 

You spent a long time under the warm spray of water and you would have stayed longer if your fingers hadn’t begun to prune. When you finally got out of the shower, you put on your favorite sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants before heading down to the lab, taking extra caution to avoid running into anyone. You had a few things to work on, the painkiller included. You put on your headphones and turned to volume up high before getting to work.  
Somehow, you got a few hours of uninterrupted work time before you felt someone tap on your shoulder. You turned around quickly and pulled your headphones off. 

“Hey, Wanda’s looking for you. Just wanted to let you know.” Bruce said with a smile. 

“Oh. Thanks for telling me.” You smiled, hoping it would hide the sheer panic behind your eyes. You were pretty sure that it did because Bruce let you go without any further conversation. You tried to go back to work but you just couldn’t focus on what was in front of you. So you gave up and headed back upstairs. There was some leftover pasta in the fridge that you stole before heading up to your room to hide. Unlucky for you, the redhead had noticed your arrival in the kitchen and watched you disappear into your room. She debated whether or not to follow you and inevitably decided she should. You’d have to talk to her at some point, it might as well be now. 

Wanda knocked softly on your bedroom door. At first, she didn’t think you’d heard it, but a second later, she watched the knob turn as you opened the door. 

“(Y/N),” She said. 

“Wanda.” 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“No, I haven’t. I’ve just been busy today.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not. I have a lot to do today. And I slept late which didn’t exactly help.” 

“So you’re just going to avoid me forever instead of actually talking about how you admitted your feelings to me last night.” 

You sighed, “That was kind of the plan.” 

“It wasn’t a very good one.” 

“I know,” You let out a breath, “But I didn’t come up with a better one so…” 

“So you went with avoiding me,” She finished the sentence for you.

“Yeah,” You let your word fade into uncomfortable silence. “Do you want to come in or…?” 

“Oh. Yeah,” She said, all of the confidence gone from her voice. You let her in and closed the door behind her. For the first time, or at least the first time you had witnessed, the red head was nervous. She seemed to be pacing across your room and you sat on your bed and watched her for a moment. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“I-uh you...you never asked me.” 

“Asked you what?” 

“If I like you too.”

“Yeah, well, I just figured you didn’t. I’m not that lucky.” You shrugged. 

“You never asked me.” 

“I know.” 

“Are you going to ask me?” 

“It seems like you want me to.” 

“Just ask me!” She said exasperatedly. 

“Fine. Do you have a crush on me?” 

“Yes, (Y/N), I have a huge crush on you. I have since the moment I met you.” 

You were sure that, in that moment, your mouth dropped. But it was okay because before you could do or say anything, Wanda’s lips connected with yours.  
After a moment, she pulled away. 

“You’re perfect, too, you know?” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is shorter than i usually write but i think i like this one sooooo


End file.
